With the development of the communication technique, people need to frequently get in touch with a large amount of contacts through a terminal, such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a panel computer, a Game Console (GC) and a digital multimedia player. The fact is that individual contact may often change his or her own number, and one single contact may have multiple numbers.
In related art, the number of a contact no longer has any association with the contact when the number is deleted. Accordingly, all of conversational messages with the number in the terminal are directly displayed along with a string of digits forming the number. In this case, since the user cannot remember which contact each of the deleted numbers used to belong to, it is quite difficult to find out the incoming and outgoing messages with the contacts through those numbers in the past.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate an example of a conversation display screen when a number of a contact is deleted according to the related art. In the conversation display screen as shown in FIG. 1, entry messages of various conversations are illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1A, contact Andy has two different numbers. Accordingly, two conversational entry messages displayed in the first and third rows are latest conversational messages with those two numbers respectively. When one number (i.e., 1350000XXXX) of Andy is deleted from contact Andy, the conversational messages with number 1350000XXXX is immediately displayed under the digits “1350000XXXX” as shown in FIG. 1B, and the user will completely have no idea of the past relationship between the contact Andy and himself or herself. When multiple such numbers exist, it is difficult for the user to find out historical records of the conversation with the old numbers of the contacts.
Therefore, a technical solution capable of performing management on changes in the numbers of contacts in a terminal is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.